Manipulate Me
by gg42
Summary: A massage is supposed to make you feel really good and leave you completely relaxed, if a bit sore, right? Sixteen year old Blaine gets his first full body massage and then some. A GKM fill.
1. Thanksgiving

**Warnings**: First time, dub-con

When Blaine thinks back, it probably all started at Thanksgiving just before his 16th birthday. The house was full of noisy family, dim lights and food for miles. If it's one thing his parents excelled at, it was throwing a party.

He made polite conversation with distant uncles and smiled quietly at his younger cousins as he watched them try to hide their brussel sprouts underneath suspicious looking mounds of mashed potato and yams. Taking in his muted countenance, his favourite Aunt, Rosaline - although everyone just called her Aunty Rosy, leaned over and asked him how school was going so far. Blaine tried to dismiss the question and it's deeper meaning with a casual "Fine, I guess". Rosy tipped her head forward slightly to catch his gaze and said, speaking quietly, "Is that that 'Fine/Bad', 'Fine/OK' or 'Fine/When can I get the fuck away from Ohio'? She quirked her eyebrow at him as he startled at the curse word and he couldn't help but giggle.

His Aunty Rosy just had a way of breaking through his polite yet detached facade. He thinks she knows him better than his parents do. She was the one to kick up a fuss after the bullying became physical in his Sophomore Year and got him into the prestigious all boys' school, Dalton, as a Day Student to begin his Junior Year just a few months ago. His parents had known something was amiss as their son seemed to sink into himself but it was Aunty Rosy who had waltzed into his room one day, plonked herself on his bed and refused to move until he finished telling her everything.

Well, almost everything. There was one thing he hadn't told anyone, hell, he'd only recently admitted it to himself. He just wasn't ready to let anyone else know that he...he...well he, OK, there was no other way around this...he found boys hot (and plenty of men too, if you went digging into his internet browser history, and really, he figured that at least Google must know that he was gay by now) and well, he really wanted to find himself wrapped up in between strong arms, lean legs and being kissed into oblivion by a hunk of a man. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell even his wonderful Aunty Rosy this, at least just not right now. Instead she listened to him recount the months from hell, she dried his tears and rubbed his back. It seemed after that, that she'd taken care of everything; his parents, explanations, transfers, and scholarships...just everything and at Dalton he felt he could breathe again.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Rosy directly. "It's 'Fine/Good' mostly. Um, with a little of the 'When can I get away from Ohio' too. I, um, joined the Warblers, that's their glee club, and they're really great. I've made a couple of awesome friends too. Ah, Wes and David are cool but its Nick and Jeff that make me laugh the most. Man, they're crazy! " he says whilst chuckling. Rosy smiled and they a jump into a whole conversation on private school boys, blazers and pranks. Rosy doesn't need Blaine to tell her anything that he's not ready to. She already knows.

Later, over dessert, Rosy is recounting to the table the wonders of massage at the hands of Kurt, her gay masseuse with wonderfully strong hands, who she's met recently in Columbus. It's Blaine's mother that makes some ridiculous off the cuff remark about how about could some flamer have strong enough hands to give a decent massage. Blaine freezes, his pie-loaded fork stuck in mid-air, as he waits for the table to react. It's Rosy who's quick to dismiss her sister with a roll of her eyes, "Oh for goodness sakes Penelope, gay men come in all shapes, sizes and styles!" Her glance flicks over to Blaine. He blinks at her and takes a mouthful of dessert. Rosy suddenly laughs, startling the table and all eyes are back on her and she gasps out "Oh God, I just made gay men sound like shoes!" Blaine smiles goofily at her with pie stuck in his teeth as the table relaxes back into making mindless small talk.

As the evening comes to a close, Rosy spies Blaine over by the fire with a younger cousin and sidles up next to him. "So, Blaine" she starts, interrupting the conversation between the two boys, "Your sixteenth is coming up in a couple of weeks. Any present requests?" His 9 year old cousin, Joe, perks up and demands gifts of Transformers for Blaine. Blaine's eyes widen and he looks to his Aunt shaking his head, "Oh God, I seriously don't need Optimus Prime, Rosy", not quite putting it past her to buy him Transformer bed linen or something. She giggles and then straightens up a little. "No, no, I was thinking about a spa day or something. I was serious about my masseuse being sent from heaven. He could work wonders on your shoulders, I'm sure. Your Dad said you've been putting extra time in at the gym. So, what do you think? A massage, hot rocks, or a seaweed wrap maybe?" Blaine looks away, mulling it over. "Yeah OK, a massage sounds really nice actually. Or hot rocks maybe. But definitely not the seaweed please" he says smiling. As Rosy squishes him in a hug goodbye, he wonders what he's gotten himself into.


	2. Sweet Sixteen

His sixteenth birthday party was a bit of a blowout in the end with a dinner with family at home on Wednesday and then a party at Nick's house in Columbus on the Friday night with plenty of Warblers, friends and their assorted girlfriends in attendance. Aunty Rosy had kept to her word and had given him a gift card for a full body massage. No hot rocks or seaweed were mentioned thankfully. Blaine had immediately taken advantage of the fact that he was going to be in Columbus at Nick's that weekend and had rung to book in with Kurt on the Saturday after his party.

As Blaine got out of the taxi outside of the Spa, he was so glad he'd not only remembered to bring his sunglasses with him but to have booked his appointment for mid-afternoon. His head was starting to pound again, the aspirin beginning to wear off, as the bright winter sun bounced off the white building. He'd knocked back a couple of shots too many during one of the silly party games last night and he was really looking forward to closing his eyes for a while during the massage.

The receptionist greeted him as he made his way inside. After handing over his gift card and explaining who he was, she quickly glanced up at him and grinned knowingly. A little befuddled, Blaine raised his eyebrows at her but she simply asked him to take a seat and that someone would collect him shortly, before she was picking up the phone and speaking quietly to whoever was on the other end. Before Blaine could get too comfortable with a glossy magazine, another lady came out from the back, called his name and asked him to follow her. As she took him into a blue tiled room that was full of steam and a pleasant spicy mandarin scent, he realised that there was a full steaming bubble bath ready and waiting for him. His guide asked him if he would like something to drink, explained where he could leave his clothes, collect a robe and that he would be left to soak for a short while before his masseuse would fetch him. He nodded and requested a large drink of water. His guide was back very quickly with a tall glass of iced cucumber water before leaving him alone in the room. After shuffling quickly out of his clothes, he picked up his glass and took a deep gulp before setting the glass back down and getting himself settled under the bubbles. He sank deeper into the bath, closing his eyes and letting himself relax as quiet music placed in the background. Aaah, this spa treatment was going to be awesome.

Blaine picked up his glass of iced water and took a long drink, the chilled water he was swallowing a delicious contrast to the hot bath water his toes were wiggling in. He was drifting off as the hot water soothed him. He let his legs loll outward and the warm water rushed into run over his inner thighs, perineum and up between his ass cheeks. His headache had dulled into a barely there ache. A soft click of the door was all there was to announce a new arrival to the room.


	3. Sexiest Massage Therapist Ever

Soft footsteps padded over to the bath. Blaine's head lolled to the side as he opened his heavy eyelids to see who had entered his sanctuary. All he saw was legs, miles of legs, supple thighs. He wondered what they would feel like if he ran his hand up them. He heard a chuckle, and then as the visitor crouched down beside the bath Blaine came face to face with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.

His visitor watches Blaine's face, taking in his hooded eyes that are sleepy from soaking in a warm bath, and pouty lips. Blaine smiled softly. "Hi, I'm Blaine" he said in a scratchy voice. His visitor grinned back him and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kurt and it looks like my job is almost done if you're as relaxed as you look". Blaine blinked slowly; looking at Kurt's hand before looking back up to Kurt's sparkling blue-gray eyes that had never left his, he grinned back and pulled his hand from the warm water to shake Kurt's. Blaine's brain finally kicked into gear. "I'm sure there's room for improvement. My aunt did say that this spa was heaven but I don't think I've hit nirvana just yet."

Kurt let go of Blaine's wet hand and stood up then. "Ah yes, the rambunctious Rosy. She's lovely and she just loves to gush about her favourite nephew" Kurt's still smiling at Blaine as his eyes flick over the body submerged in water. "Will this be your first massage?" he asks. As Blaine nods, he realises that he's naked in a bath, where the bubbles have started to disappear, and Kurt's standing there watching him. His long eyelashes flutter as he quietly starts to freak out. Kurt notices the look of uncertainty flicker over Blaine's face and moves behind him before kneeling down. He puts his hands onto Blaine's shoulders and starts to knead the muscles at the base of Blaine's neck to help put him at ease with the situation. Blaine sighs as strong hands start a rhythm around his neck. "Is there any special areas you would like me to work on or stay away from, a pulled muscle or a tender spot?" Kurt asks.  
"Hmm no, not really. I haven't spent much time at the gym this week with all the party planning."  
Kurt licks his lips as his hands start to move across Blaine's shoulders. This boy's skin has the loveliest olive tone and Kurt can't wait to taste him later. He doubts that Blaine fully understands just what this massage will entail and Kurt is sure he can push the envelope further than he ever would normally. "Oh, a party?" Kurt asks.  
"Um, yeah it was my birthday this week. We had a big party last night." Blaine's hesitant to bring up the fact that he's just sixteen. Kurt's clearly in his 20s, gorgeous and WAY out of Blaine's league. Blaine doesn't even know what league he's in but it seems obvious to him that Kurt would have a boyfriend or a husband or like a cult that was set up to worship his...eyes?, no thighs! Yes, his very supple thighs.

"Hgnh" Blaine starts as Kurt's thumbs press in hard into his hairline behind his ears. Kurt chuckles and he skates his hands across Blaine's shoulders and then over to his chest. "That's it" he says, "It supposed to feel good to get all the stress out."  
Blaine takes a deep breath as the masseuse's hands skirt around his nipples, not quite touching them, drawing warm water up and smoothing it over his chest. As the hands swirl over his tingly pecs, Blaine finds himself wishing that they would just slip over or nudge the erect peaks. It's then that Kurt starts talking again, his head bowed over Blaine's shoulder, hot puffs of air over Blaine's ear. "Massage is so good for your mind and your body. It alleviates tension, improves blood flow, helps muscles heal faster and helps you feel calm. Massage is about trust. You trust me to take care of you, don't you?"

Blaine's head drop back to rest on Kurt's shoulder, eyes closed, turning his face slightly into Kurt's neck. Kurt watches his throat as Blaine swallows. He leans forward further, sliding his hands lower down Blaine's ribs and scoops up more water from around his navel, bringing it back up to his chest. Blaine's holding his breath as he feels Kurt's fingers start to knead his chest, manipulating the pectoral muscles and pulling at his nipples. He lets out a large gust of breath that turns into a "Yeeees" to Kurt's question. Kurt smiled to himself then and backs away from Blaine, standing up.

Kurt walks over to pick up a towel to dry off his hands, he tuts to himself as he realised that his tank top was damp. Blaine opened his eyes and looks over towards his masseuse just as Kurt peels off his shirt. He gulps. Holy shit, he's beautiful. All long lines looking like he was cut from marble. With wide eyes, Blaine squirmed in the bath and whips his head back around to look at his own shaking hands.

Kurt hears the movement in the water and realises he may have just had an unexpected, arousing effect on his charge. He couldn't help but be pleased at that. Blaine is stunning. His molten eyes and full lips made Kurt want to kiss the breath out of the boy. And yes, he knew he was a boy and not a man yet but oh Gaga, what a boy! Rosy had already told him about the gift card being a sixteenth birthday present, so he knew Blaine's age was the least of his problems today. His biggest problem right now was the tight yoga pants that he had decided to wear today that would show his excitement at what was to come once he turned around. Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to dampen down his arousal and put his professional voice back on, before turning back to Blaine. "Sorry, the shirt's a bit wet. I'll get the oil ready if you'd like to hop out of the bath, pop your robe on and come into the next room."


	4. A Tenuous Grip on Reality

**Warnings**: First time, age gap, dub-con

Blaine takes a deep breath and blows it out. Then he takes another and another just to be sure he is actually here and about to walk into the next room, get practically naked with a very attractive man who is going to touch him all over his body with warm oil. Oh God, more oxygen is required.

After getting a tenuous grip on reality and a slightly firmer grip on his half hard cock, Blaine steps out of the bath going for a towel sitting next to the bathrobe. He does a quick rub down with the towel before swapping it for the robe and he spins around ready to head to nirvana, if the reviews are to be believed. He spies the left over glass of water and heads for it, gulping it down to quench not just his throat but his nerves too. With another deep breath, he heads out of the room.

Kurt is busy, well, looking busy. There's not that much to prepare that hadn't been set-up as soon as Blaine's arrival was announced. What Kurt does organise is digging out one of the condoms from his wallet and a bottle of Massage 2 n1, a massage gel/lube combo, that he knows belongs to one of the other male masseuses on staff. He doesn't like to think too hard about who Sebastian actually uses this stuff on as he does have quite a few mature ladies as clients, which makes Kurt shudder involuntarily, but he's really glad that Sebastian has a bottle stashed away in this room and he's more than willing to take any advantage offered to him at this moment.

There's a gentle knock on the door before it's opened and Blaine pops head in to make sure he's in the right place. Kurt heads over to the door and ushers his client inside before shutting, and quietly locking, the door behind him.

"OK Blaine, just untie your robe, hop up onto the table and lie on your stomach for me please."

Kurt turns to find the hand towel he'll be using as a privacy screen today as Blaine settles onto the table. Normally it's just a regular size towel but seeing as he wants to get his hands on as much of Blaine as he will allow and a hand towel is will do, for now. Kurt peels back the robe slowly from Blaine's shoulders and arms, pulling it off the rest of him before quickly placing the hand towel over his rear end. "OK?" Kurt asks as he places a warm hand on Blaine's lower back and slides it up to his shoulder before stepping away to retrieve the bottle of warm oil.

"Ah, y-yeah. Yes, that's fine" Blaine's breathes deeply trying to keep his dick in check. With his head settled into the face cradle all he can see in the floor and he sharpens his hearing to determine where Kurt is. Suddenly there are bare feet in view as Kurt stands at the head of the table. Blaine giggles, releasing some of his anxiety. "You don't have any shoes on" he says sounding slightly incredulous.

"Oh, um, yeah. It's more comfortable for me to move around without shoes in here" Kurt says as he wiggles his toes in the plush carpet. "Although I do have to be careful not to clip a toe on the table legs" he says smiling, knowing its all bullshit. The less clothes Kurt has on now is less that he has to take off later but he doesn't tell Blaine that. Kurt is determined to give this boy the best possible full body experience he can, preferably while they're both nude.

Kurt drizzles spicy yet sweetly scented warm oil over his Blaine's shoulders, upper arms and finally on his own hands. Blaine gulps, he can't help it. The prospect of the terminally beautiful Kurt spending the next 45 minutes or whatever it is touching him is equally terrifying and thrilling. His dick twitches in agreement.

Hands glide over Blaine's skin lightly spreading the oil over his upper back and arms. Kurt moves to his left side and starts with his hand, thumbs pressing into the fleshy meat of his palm making small circles before moving onto massaging all the joints in his fingers. Kurt sweeps his hands up Blaine's arms and dig into his biceps, curling his fingers around the edges of the muscles.

Having moved back to the head of the table, more oil is trailed up and down Blaine's back. The sweet orange flower in the oil and Kurt's languid movements are lulling Blaine into daze. Starting at his shoulders, Kurt pushes the oil out and down the curve of Blaine's back with his thumbs, hand spread maximising coverage. He reaches down further, his thumbs dipping into the dimples decorating Blaine's lower back and brushing against the towel covering the swell of his ass. Pulling back, Kurt lessens the pressure and brings his hands back to the shoulders. Preparing to repeat the move, he leans into it, putting his weight behind his hands and pushing down harder, forcing air out of Blaine's lungs and a soft grunt from his throat. The spice of the pine in the oil is comforting as Blaine pulls in a surprised breath. The pressure Kurt's using is mind-numbingly wonderful and Blaine lets go of his worry of inappropriate boners and lets Kurt's touch cast a spell over him.

Blaine's sighs and grunts are doing a number on Kurt. He gets a heady rush as he continues to stroke down Blaine's back; his hands continue to push the towel further back on each pass to uncover more of Blaine's cheeks. Content with his progress, he concentrates on Blaine's shoulders, really working on the knots he finds there. Satisfied the shoulders have succumbed to relaxation, Kurt moves to Blaine's right side, repeating the earlier motions while massaging his hand and arm. As Kurt leans over the table to drag his hands across Blaine's back from one side to the other, Blaine's fingers brush across the swell of Kurt's hard cock. Kurt's mouth drops open as his eye snap shut. Blaine's eyes flick open, blinking rapidly not quite sure if what he just felt was what he thought it was.

The first pass over Blaine's fingers was accidental but Kurt is sure to repeat the motion several times, happy for the friction, noticing also that Blaine hasn't moved his fingers away. Actually now he's paying attention, Kurt notices that Blaine doesn't appear to be breathing at all and he waits for Blaine to say something to stop proceedings. After half a beat, when no words are spoken, Kurt moves away and Blaine takes a deep breath, waiting to see what will happen next. To Kurt the air seems thick with promise while Blaine's skin is tingling, wanting more contact.

Kurt grabs the bottle of oil, adjusting the heavy cock trapped by his briefs, before drizzling oil up and down both of Blaine's legs and prepares to go further than he's ever gone with a client. Of course Kurt has given a few boyfriends a full body massage which all ended in amazing romps between the sheets, but he's never taken that step with a paying customer before. However, before his conscience can kick in, his arousal propels his hands into action and he spreads Blaine's legs slightly, then begins to rub oil into the right calf.

Kurt continues to stroke further up Blaine's right leg, kneading his hamstring and inner thigh. Kurt's gaze is flicking between what his hands are touching and Blaine's back to make sure he's still breathing. He really doesn't want to have to administer CPR or call an ambulance after having made sexual advances towards a client for the very first time. Kurt's hand slides up and under the towel, fully over one of Blaine's ass cheeks. As the towel bunches up, he removes it with his other hand so he never loses contact with Blaine's skin. The towel drops quietly to the floor.

Kurt continues to sweep his hands down Blaine's leg and up again over his cheek before sliding down the other cheek and down over the left leg. He repeats the motions over and over again giving Blaine the chance to bolt or relax into his touch.

Blaine is staring wide-eyed at the ground as Kurt hands are on his ass. Oh God, Kurt's hands are on his ass. He's suddenly very thirsty and very hard. He can feel Kurt's fingers flutter over his balls before moving up over his cheeks again. There's a soft touch, thumbs perhaps, running up the crack of his ass and then fingers dragging the cheeks apart slightly, holding him open for a moment. He's not sure if this is normal, frowning suddenly at the thought of his Aunty Rosy being spread out like this. Surely not, he thinks. After all Kurt is gay, would he want to lay a woman out like that? No, no that doesn't make any sense. It must simply be because this is a full body massage. Everyone he'd told about the massage kept saying 'full body' like there was a secret behind it he wasn't aware of, and _oh_, maybe that's why this is happening. OK yes, that makes much more sense.

Kurt feels the tension in Blaine's muscles release suddenly, like he's giving himself over to Kurt. Kurt's practically drooling as he looks at Blaine's puckered entrance. His cock is throbbing wanting to be buried in that tight ass. He rubs a thumb lightly over Blaine's asshole. Upon hearing the boy gasp, he increases the pressure a tad wanting to hear Blaine moan. He doesn't wait long though and Kurt picks up the bottle o and squeezes the lube out so that it drips down Blaine's hole. He puts his thumb back against Blaine's entrance, rubs in the lube and is rewarded by a flutter as the muscles in Blaine's ass push against Kurt's thumb. He pushes his thumb in a little harder, the muscles started to squeeze together, sucking his thumb in just a little. Blaine makes a noise sounding like a cross between a cough and a gurgle. Kurt pat's one of his ass cheeks and in a soothing voice says "It's OK, just part of the full body service. I like to make sure that your muscles are as relaxed inside and these ones out here are". He jiggles a cheek gently to make his point and waits a beat for Blaine to respond. "Of course Blaine, if you're uncomfortable we can just move on. I'll just get you to flip over and start work on your front".

Blaine swallows hurriedly. He's definitely not ready to have his hard dick twitching all over the show, which it definitely will be once he's on his back looking at his gorgeous, shirtless masseuse. "N-n-no, no, it's OK. Just, um, unexpected that's all."

"Alright. Why don't I explain what else is involved before we proceed so we can make you comfortable", Kurt tries to say in his most professional voice while holding his thumb completely still against Blaine's hole. "Uh, yeah, that sounds good actually", Blaine sighs. The thumb almost in his ass feels odd but kind of nice.

As Kurt starts to speak again, the thumb begins to rub tiny circles around his asshole before dipping in against the flutter again. Blood rushes through Blaine's ears and it drowns out whatever it is that Kurt's saying. His heart is beating so fast as the thumb steadily pushes into his hole slowly. He's now breathing fast, as the thumb is pulling out and pushing in a slow rhythm, not quite sure that he likes it. Suddenly the thumb is gone but a newly slick finger is now pushing in. Blaine's thoughts are racing. He's never done this before, i-it-it feels weird but not bad.

In all things considered, he's a virgin. He tried fooling around with a girl at a party much earlier in the year and but he couldn't stay hard while she manhandled him breathing heavily into his ear. She deemed it as a serious character flaw apparently, telling him that lacrosse team didn't have a problem with her hand-jobs and there must be something wrong with him. It was after that party that the bullying really started and Blaine took a long hard look in the mirror before realising that if it had been one of the lacrosse players that had given him a hand-job he'd have no performance issues whatsoever.

As his mind wandered through the memory, he realised that there was now two fingers sliding into him. He wished he been able to pay attention to Kurt earlier and he bit his lip as the fingers started scissoring inside him creating a slight burning sensation. He's immediately distracted however by Kurt's hand rolling his balls between his fingers. He becomes aware of Kurt mumbling something and he strains to hear him but can't quite make it out over the background music that's still playing. He drifts with the music, closing his eyes as Kurt starts to pump his fingers faster into Blaine's ass.

Kurt is ecstatic at the turn of events. He can't believe how well Blaine is taking his fingers and thinks he must be the first to touch him like this. He knows he's taking advantage of this naive boy but it's electrifying to think he's about to deflower a virgin. "Can you take a third Blaine?" he asks not really expecting an answer. It seems Blaine is floating in his own world. He hasn't said one word since Kurt explained the fingering and fucking disguised as a body rub still to come.

He could be asleep for all Kurt knew; although that seemed unlikely as the boy's breathing continually hitched while Kurt's fingers plundered his booty. OK, this was no time for pirate jokes. This was serious business. He's about go three fingers deep into an unbelievably hot and trusting sixteen year old boy.

Blaine heard his name spoken about the same time as three slick fingers pushed past his newly stretched rim. A stinging feeling travelled up his insides and he tensed. Kurt put a warm hand on his shoulder and rubbed his thumb in circles tenderly. "Oh Blaine" Kurt starts, "Breathe through it, that's it, that's it" as the three fingers eased their way inside. Blaine huffed a breath out, suddenly feeling immensely full. Kurt twisted his fingers as he pulled out before sliding straight back in. On the next pass, the fingers crooked up and dragged out across Blaine's insides shooting a rush of pleasure through his veins. Sparks flew out to his fingers and toes as he gasps for Kurt to do that again. Of course, Kurt happily complies; glad to have finally found his prostate. Kurt steadily pushes his fingers in over and over again until Blaine is pushing his hips back, mewling with desire.

Kurt pulls his fingers out a final time. Blaine whimpers, feeling empty and a little chilled. Kurt moves to the head of the table, and lifts Blaine's head a little so he can remove the face cradle. "Shuffle down the table Blaine, so you can lay your head down". Moving back to the side table against the wall, Kurt pushes his pants and briefs down and off. Reaching for the condom, he notices Blaine, head turned away and rutting into the padded sheet-covered table. Once again, he smiles to himself, glad that he was pushing both of their boundaries because clearly, they were as turned on as each other. After rolling on the condom, he strokes himself with the lube, throwing his head back at the touch to his overheated and neglected cock. He picks up the scented oil bottle and applies a little more to Blaine's back and cheeks, then switches it out for th and applying more lube to Blaine's entrance. He spreads Blaine's legs wider, hikes a knee up and climbs onto the table to settle between Blaine's legs.


	5. I Can Make you Feel so Good

**Warnings**: First time, age gap, dub-con

* * *

Sitting on his haunches between Blaine's outstretched legs gives Kurt pause to think how to make this feel as good for Blaine as it will be for him. He leans forward on his knees, bracing himself by planting a hand on a quivering ass cheek in front of him. Kurt runs his hands over the pert globes and smoothes the skin as his hands slide up Blaine's back. Kurt continues to move his hands over Blaine's body hoping to relax him a little more.

The lithe brunet masseuse then moves his legs one at a time, placing a knee either side of Blaine's hips and keeps running his hands over the silky skin. Blaine first arches into his touch with his hips and then again as Kurt's hands crest over his shoulders; he raises his chest and turns his head to get a look at Kurt but to no avail. Blaine can feel Kurt's cock bumping against his inner thighs and backside. He's not sure if he's ready for whatever's next and thinks that part of his anxiety is that he's not exactly sure what _is_ next. He's done his research (the internet can be a wonderful place), so he knows what sex between men entails, but he's just not sure if that's what's happening here. OK yeah, Kurt's obviously hard but this experience _is _sensual and who wouldn't be aroused, even just a little bit? And surely Kurt doesn't want him, isn't attracted to him, in that way. Right? But Blaine is so desperately turned on right now, his body simply running on instinct as his brain switches itself off while his hips continue to cant upwards again and again wanting more.

Kurt senses his client's need for reassurance and leans forward, nosing up Blaine's back in a wandering pattern before he plants a light kiss behind Blaine's ear. Kurt's cock is sliding between warm ass cheeks as he tips his chin over Blaine's shoulder and nuzzles into his temple. Blaine lifts his chin, looking for more and finding Kurt's warm, smiling lips waiting for his. A briefest touch between them before Kurt is pulling away. Blaine opens his swirling hazel eyes lazily seeing Kurt's own, dark and studying him, it feels like they're boring straight through him. It's too much, he feels overwhelmed suddenly, overheated. He closes his eyes to take a breath and as he does, Kurt's lips are back on his own. Their mouths sliding together, Kurt's tongue touching his lightly, reverently. As they start to kiss deeply Kurt keeps rocking ever so slightly, the valley of Blaine's ass providing breathtaking stimulation to them both.

Kurt pulls his lips from Blaine's and feathers light kisses along his shoulder and the back of his neck before shifting his weight back onto his knees as readies himself to lay down over Blaine. His heavy cock slides up through the cleft of Blaine's ass and over his lower back as Kurt brings his weight down on Blaine's torso, he then stretches his legs out along his prone client's, providing full body contact. Kurt slides himself up and down against Blaine, sighing softly; he sucks in an earlobe and runs it between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. Blaine's breathing hitches, his cock now all dewy as it lies trapped between his body and the table, he'll do whatever it takes as long as he gets to come.

Blaine understands what's next when Kurt's cock bumps into his entrance again as Kurt pulls back, settling again on his knees. More lube gushes over his hole and Blaine's mouth hangs open waiting for contact. Holding his cock in one hand, Kurt teases Blaine's hole before starting to push in unhurriedly. He sighs as he feels Blaine's walls grasping him, sucking him into his own version of heaven. Blaine's holding his breath, waiting for pain. He grits his teeth as it comes, a grunt turning into a whine as he lets the breath go. Kurt bottoms out, once again spreading himself across Blaine's back like a blanket, threading his arms under Blaine's armpits so his hands rest beside Blaine's head. He lays a flurry of kisses along Blaine's face as he grinds his hips slowly against him. Small kisses turn into a hot wet mouth sliding across Blaine's ear, sucking in his earlobe again. As Blaine's blood slows he hears the whispers that Kurt is laying into his skin, "So good Blaine, you're so amazing." He exhales again, feeling calmer.

"Oh Blaine, you're so gorgeous. I want you so much. I can make you feel so good, so good, oh, oh." Blaine smiles softly and takes stock of himself for a second. The ache in his ass is fading. He's being gently rocked into by Kurt above him and his cock is refilling, enjoying the friction against the table, as Kurt continues to murmur beside the shell of his ear. Kurt's hips start moving, pulling back a little further each time, while the rest of his body is glued to Blaine's. The little voice inside Blaine's head is giggling at the thought of Kurt humping him like this, but as silly as it sounds it's so hot and his skin is starting do that tingly thing again, like there are bubbles trapped and ready to burst beneath the surface of his skin.

Kurt is steadily pumping in and out of Blaine now, increasing in tempo. He grins when Blaine's voice reappears with little "uh uh uhs" and breathy moans which are driving Kurt wild. As Blaine's volume increases, so does the pace. Kurt can't get enough of this boy and he starts to plunge his cock deeper and harder in Blaine. "Oh, oh take it baby, take it", his voice all breathy. Kurt can't stop, he needs to come and he needs it now. His skin slaps up against Blaine's, it echoes off the walls of the room sounding delightfully dirty. He feels Blaine tensing up underneath him, his voice ringing clear, "Ah ah Kurt, oh God, oh, ahhhh. Oh my God!" Blaine's walls clench around Kurt's cock deliciously tight as he comes spurting onto the sheet and it spurs on Kurt's own release. "Oh, oh, oh baby, oh Gaga, oh you feel so good" Kurt calls out as he grinds his dick deeper into him, filling the condom.

The room is filled with heavy breathing as the lay together. Blaine's feeling dazed, overheated and thirsty. He doesn't really want to move, but right now he needs water like he needs air. He lifts his head and mumbles his request to get up to the man splayed out over him. Kurt blinks slowly at him, not quite comprehending in his boneless state, before moving himself up and off the table. He stands there holding the condom trying to figure out what to do next until he sees the tissues and wraps it up, throwing it in the bin and rifles through the side-table's cupboard looking for something. As Blaine sits up on the table, Kurt's back with two bottles of water. Blaine gasps out his thanks and proceeds to chug back most of the bottle. Kurt sits next him, still bare, warm thighs touching Blaine's while he sips his own water considering what he should say. In his rush to seduce Blaine he'd not thought about what happens afterwards. "So, how did that feel?" he starts. Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him as the bottle leaves his lips. He blinks, "I mean, for your first full body massage, do you feel more relaxed?" Blaine laughs, really laughs hard throwing his head back as he slaps a warm hand on Kurt's naked thigh, "Do I ever!" he chuckles, getting himself back under control. Kurt grins back at him.

"C'mon, grab your robe. Let's get you into the shower." Kurt's instructions are interrupted though by the quiet buzz of a telephone on the side-table. Blaine finds his robe as Kurt takes the call. Turning back to watch him, Blaine comes to the conclusion that should any cult be set up in Kurt's honour it should definitely be dedicated to worshipping his ass. He sighs, if only he had the chance to do so himself.

Kurt hangs up the phone, "Sorry, my next appointment is here. Um, you can head back to the bathroom; take a shower in there before heading out." He starts to climb back into his pants. "What about you?" Blaine starts, "You'll need a shower too and a change of clothes." Kurt comes closer; he strokes a thumb across Blaine's cheek, speaking softly "Don't worry about me. I have a bag full of clothes in the locker room. I'll get freshened up while Lydia shows the next client into the other massage room." He tips forward and kisses Blaine's lips lightly "If you _ever_ need another full body massage, you be sure and book in with _me_, OK?" Blaine can't help but grin widely, "Well, I now have the perfect solution to all my mom's worries about what to buy a teenage boy for Christmas."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed my first story attempt. There's a sequel in progress which you can find via my profile. Thansk for reading!


End file.
